Lord Save The Queen
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Una sorpresa pecosa le espera a la Reina de Paradis... ¿Por qué Sasha insiste tanto en que Historia visite el restaurante de Nicolo?


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, de ser así, Ymir e Historia vivirían felices como lombrices junto a los niños del orfanato. **

Historia estaba triste, sola, y a pesar de los recientes eventos no podía evitar sentirse así. Extrañaba a Ymir, y odiaba el pensar que una vez ella pisará las tierras de Mare sería comida para pasar su titan a otro soldado. ¡Lo odiaba! Ella, que tanto pregonaba de vivir por si misma, había decidido abandonarla, y a pesar que Historia sabia que de cualquier manera saldría de los problemas que se le presentarán, no era lo mismo sin Ymir.

De vez en cuando recibía visitas de la Legión de Reconocimiento, en el orfanato o en el palacio. Eren, Armin y Mikasa solían pasar un día entero con ella y lo agradecia, si bien Mikasa era la menos expresiva, la compañía que brindaba era bienvenida. Entre tanto soldado, rara vez encontraba la calidez de una amiga.

Pero, eso no evitaba encontrarse a mitad de la noche leyendo la única y última carta que le envió Ymir a través de Reiner, y le dolía. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en quitarle todo lo que quería, a Ymir, cuando finalmente se sentía parte de algo?

De nada servía estarse lamentando.

Ahora se encargaría de visitar a los Erdianos provinientes de Mare, que venían como presos y habían sido reubicados. Sasha le había sugerido un restaurante que un Marleyano dirigía, en palabras de Sasha, era la mejor comida del mundo mundial y no debía perder la oportunidad de probarla. ¿Qué mejor que cumplir sus deberes como reina y a su vez, satisfacer su estómago?

"¿Saldrá al pueblo, su Majestad?" Odiaba los tratos nobles, odiaba la pomposidad. Y odiaba estar encerrada en esas cuatro paredes solamente porque era la monarca. ¿De qué servía ser la Reina, si su opinión le pasaba por el culo a los militares, mas parecía un régimen militar que una monarquía.

"Lo haré, por favor, deseo ir sola... Iré encubierta." La cara de duda se sembró en el soldado, cuando su misión era proteger a la Reina a toda costa, pero a su vez, había jurado obedecer al rey en cualquiera de sus presentaciones, hacia que su cerebro estuviera a punto de explotar. ¿Debía dejar a reina salir? "Tranquilo, yo también pasé por tu entrenamiento y soy una de las diez mejores de mi promoción... No menosprecies mi defensa."

Y así se encaminó, vestida como una ciudadana cualquiera, con un cuchillo pequeño como única defensa. Sabía dónde estaba el restaurante, y a cabalgata lenta se dirigió hacia él. Sasha le había prometido que no se decepcionaria, que iba a encontrar la mejor sorpresa de su vida. Pero Historia sabia que la alegría que una comida producía en Sasha no era la misma que se generaba en ella.

Cuando llegó, dejó su caballo cerca del establecimiento. No había necesidad de direcciones, pues el restaurante tenía un prominente cartel que indicaba su presencia. Mientras su mente se distraía pensando en cómo ella sería el rostro de una nación odiada, repudiada, de cómo ella, a pesar que no le dejaban tomar las decisiones fundamentales era quien cargaría con el peso del fracaso, del triunfo. Ella pagaría por los pecados de la policía Militar, de la Legión y de las Tropas Estacionarias. Ella pagaría por las muertes que se producirían en un futuro... Fallando a la petición de Ymir, de vivir por si misma.

Al entrar en el establecimiento, la sorpresa de los meseros no se hizo esperar. ¿De verdad era tan reconocible?

"Su majestad" Pero Historia les frenó, ella no era su majestad, no, venía encubierta.

"Soy Krista, por favor..." hasta en eso fallaba, ocultándose bajo su vieja identidad para poder sentir libertad. El mesero entendió su petición, pero no evitó el llevarla a la sala privada. De todas maneras, llegaría quien se encargaría de darle su sorpresa. Krista le siguió, mientras el mesero le explicaba que la Legión de Reconocimiento había decidido que su sorpresa se diera aparte. También le contó sobre el menú diverso y diferente que podía encontrar en el restaurante, que no se iba a arrepentir.

Y vaya que no se arrepintió.

Por qué sentada en la mesa en medio del cuarto privado, ataviada con el uniforme formal de la Legión estaba Ymir...

¿¡Ymir!?

"¿Cómo...?!"

"Todo el tiempo que pasé en estos muros, te dije que iba a vivir para mi... ¿De verdad creías que me iba a entregar a buenas y primeras a los guerreros de Mare?" se veía mayor, a pesar que solo dos años habían pasado. Se veía hermosa, se veía en paz. Historia no pudo evitar pellizcarse. ¿Realmente era Ymir? ¿Otra vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada? "Quita esa cara, y ven acá."

Ymir había esperado tanto tiempo, pero, a opinión de la nueva Comandante de la Legión era mejor mantenerle oculta, los planes contra el enemigo aún no habían tomado forma y necesitaban tener la seguridad que tanto ella, como la Legión, eran lo suficientemente capaces de manejar un poder similar al de Eren. Necesitaban entender la función que su titan tenía.

Y con tal de que, se le permitiera ver a la nueva reina no se había negado. Porque le amaba. Le amaba con un amor egoísta, que se jodiera la Legión, que se jodiera Reiner y todos. Ella quería vivir por ella, quería olvidar el Gueto al que una vez perteneció. De cómo la vida desde niña, sólo le había dado palizas. De cómo ella, y las generaciones que iban después de ella estaban pagando por crímenes que no cometieron, de cómo el mundo no los perdonaba.

Historia se lanzó a los brazos de su heroína, ya poco le importaba si estaba soñando. ¿Estaba viva? ¿Había caído del caballo? Mientras los brazos de Ymir la atrapen no le importa estar en el quinto infierno, podría aceptar su muerte tranquila si los brazos de Ymir eran su castigo eterno.

"Ahora sí nos casaremos."

"Oh Ymir... ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Estoy a cargo de un orfanato... Y no me importa si dices que es para sentirme bien conmigo misma, tal vez si... ¡Pero son niños igual de solos que tú, que yo! Y ahora tienen compañía..."

Bien podrían venir cientos de tropas tras ellas, podrían pedir la cabeza de ambas. Estaban juntas, vivirían por ellas mismas, se amarían cada segundo, y serían felices, en el tiempo que la vida les otorgara.


End file.
